Our Future
by Spaceangel77
Summary: Just moments after their first embrace. They feel the loss of The Doctor. Now they must carry on together. 10.5/Rose DW belongs to BBC so does anyone in this fiction so far. no suing please! Reviews loved and wanted! Rating changed
1. Rose and HER Doctor

Rose and her Doctor

Planet Earth-Parallel Universe

There was a end to the grief and the pain after all. Things had changed for the better. Rose looked up at her own personal doctor. She had kissed him and he tasted just like him.

"He gave me a chance to live the life we both wanted together." she whispered to no one in particular. "I will hate the fact that time and space are no longer our playground but we can do something for the people here that maybe one day they and we will experience it"

"Brilliant" The other Doctor whispered, giving her hand a squeeze.

Rose nodded moving to embrace him, both still staring at the empty space in front of them. Holding her tight he closed his eyes. It felt strange to him. He was him but not him. He felt a little bit of Donna in him but that was it. He was human. A feeling he had felt more and more as time went on. But the guilt of leaving his old life scared him. He felt selfish that he was human that his other self was out there alone, for he knew the fate of Donna. He was with Rose and a human life span. The other leaving behind what he loved so much to fullfill his duties. But there was no best of both world anymore. He felt Rose breath on his neck realizing she had been speaking.

"What?" He asked quietly. Rose gave him a small smile.

"We'll be alright you and me. I will help you with this human life and we will be each other companion" He smiled leaning down to kiss her soft lips. She held him there for a moment. Enjoying the touch that ached in their hearts. There were no words that needed to be spoken for their thoughts were the same. Sure he wasn't the doctor, the real one. But he was one that time had made for her. How could she dislike a version of him that wouldn't leave her, one that would live and age with her. They could get married and maybe have children. So many of their dreams could be realized.

With the soft sound of steps behind them, they turned. Jackie stood with a mothers smile.

"The Zeppelin is on it's way to get us tomorrow. I told them we would wait at the B&B down the road. It's getting rather late we should start before it gets dark"

"It is rather cold out here" the doctor said shivering a little. "Human frailty have to get used to that" Rose giggled at his silly look on his face. Rose pulled away and took his arm. The Doctor looked at Jackie then offered the other arm. Jackie still dumbfounded a little about the situation smiled at her soon to be son in law and took it. A new family for all.

They got the Hotel their clothes soaked through and through. It had started to rain as they left the beach.

"Two rooms please" The Doctor translated to the desk clerk.

"Yes sir. Would you be requiring new clothes as well"

"Yes is there anywhere nearby " The Doctor replied.

"Yes sure we can send some up" Everyone told them what they wanted then Jackie paid for it all. Jackie took the keys and headed for the stairs.

Jackie stopped in front of her door.

"Goodnight you two. Tomorrow morning around nine"

"Good night mum" Rose moved forward and gave her mom a hearty hug. Rose moved back and looked at the Doctor. Before he could say a word, Jackie enveloped him into a hug.

"Welcome back to the family" she whispered so only he could hear. She pulled away with a smile.

"Don't stay up too late" Then using the key card she slipped inside.

The Doctor and Rose walked slowly to their room. The Doctor opened it for her and then stood in the dark.

"Need to get these wet clothes off" Rose whispered walking to the bathroom. The doctor nodded finding the light. Looking around the room he located the towels and robes left on the bed. He moved them to the side and started to disrobe. As he finally got on his clean boxers the door opened. Rose stood there in just her towel. They stared at each other a moment then Rose got self conscious. The Doctor moved to her taking her hands. Tears started to fall down her face. He brought her into his arms. He held her body close to his as she slid her arms around his neck. They moved backwards to the bed. The Doctor stopped and pulled away.

"It's getting late"He felt terrible. He wanted to sweep her off her feet since they had kissed on the beach but. Rose touched his face bringing him back.

"It's cold lets get into bed" Rose whispered. He nodded as they pulled down the blankets and crawled inside. They held each other close. Slowly as if it was out of his control his hand, he cupped her cheek and kissed her lower lip. Rose cheeks heated up and she moved to kiss him back. This kiss was like the one of the beach, but stronger. Their bodies warming up as the kiss pulled away a moment and they both yawned. Watching each other they laughed.

"It's been a long day" The Doctor whispered caressing her cheek. Rose nodded laying back down. The doctor nestle back beside her, bringing Rose in his arms. Rose nestle against his chest. She felt him hum and then his single heart beat.

"I never thought I would see you again" He whispered. "Now here we are" Rose moved to lean over his chest. She kissed his lips. She pulled away to lay down and yawned again. Laying across his chest she closed her eyes. the Doctor smiled. Wrapping the blanket closer his closed eyes.

Morning came faster then expected. Jackie started off knocking softly then after a moment it as if Rose was a kid again. They detangled themselves from each other. Rose sat up and grabbed one the robes left out. Peeking out the door Jackie pushed the clothes into her arms.

"Be ready in five minutes, they're here" Rose nodded closing the door. Rose turned around and saw the Doctor messing with his hair. She laid the clothes on the bed and walked up behind him. Wrapping her arms around his waist she held him. The feeling still a dream. The Doctor sighed happily as he felt his love behind him. He turned in her arms and pulled her tight against him. Sharing a small kiss they pulled apart.

"Five minutes" Rose whispered finding her belongings in the messy stack. The doctor moved behind her and kissed her ear.

"Too bad" Rose moved to go to the bathroom to change but the doctor grabbed her hand.

"Last night…" Rose placed a finger to his lips.

"Tonight will be better" She winked at him and closed the door.

Rose came back out her hair as fixed as she could make it without taking a shower. The Doctor was wearing "Human" clothes. A tight black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Rose was wearing a white printed blouse and a pair of jeans. They stared at each other for a moment. Rose tongue doing things against her wishes, they started to move towards each other when Jackie banged on the door again.

"Now!" They both smiled and picked up there wet clothes. Hand and hand they headed out the door.

TBC


	2. Down to earth revised chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DOCTOR WHO CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE BBC. I AM JUST BORROWING THEM.

Down to Earth

Pete Tyler stood down below The Zeppelin. He had piloted it himself and taken no crew. This new development had made him very cautious. He was a very powerful man and could let any of this get out of hand. Jackie cold and shivering voice over the phone had tried to explain what had happened. She said things to keep him calm knowing how he felt about this alien/man. The whole ride he thought hard. The Doctor, a human on earth. He would be an asset to the earth if this "clone" was as good as the original. But would this be a the same man.

Moments past when he finally saw them through the glass windows of the hotel. The silhouette of his wife who had left without a word. There was no sign of Mickey. Jackie had told him of the fate of Mickey Smith. He would miss the man. Then The Doctor caught his eyes. Pete felt rage as he saw the doctor and Rose absentmindedly holding hands. Rose had gotten her wish. Had she in her right mind thought it though. Could she push aside all the hours she sent crying for this man. He and Jackie had to watch as their daughter suffered. Pete clenched his fists. He wanted to go in there and rip that man apart for haunting his daughter so so long. Had Rose not told him of her pain and suffering. The point is which she had not lived at all and stayed in the house. no rest no food nothing. Jackie had told them of their bond but even Jackie eyes told a lie.

Jackie saw him first running into his arms, holding him tight.

"How are they doing?" He whispered into her hair.

"Good so far" She whispered kissing his cheek.

The Doctor and Rose walked up smiling.

"Hey there Pete, um Dad" Rose smiled giving the man a hug.

"Glad your alright" Releasing Rose he looked at the Doctor. The Doctor swallow hard and looked back. Pete Tyler. The dad was that alive. He remembered when he saw him die three times. That was a different man then he saw before him. Peter moved and made the Doctor jump

'shit' the Doctor thought to himself. His grief had shallow him whole when he lost Rose but he been alone. Her family had to see her. He was sure that Pete Tyler would most likely kill them embrace him. There was silence, a breath, even a couple of heart beats before Pete stuck out his hand.

"Welcome" The Doctor let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Reaching out his hand Pete shook his hand firmly.

"Thank you" He smiled,Pete returned a forced smile.

"So shall we go" Jackie chipped up, trying to break the tension.

Pete grabbed Jackies hand and helped her to the ladder. The Doctor followed suit the women looking over the shoulder. Another moment of panic hit The Doctor. Pete said nothing and started to climb.

The Doctor made it to the top and found the parents already to the cockpit. Rose ran over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Let me give you a tour"

After walking around the rich mans over done air ship. Complete with three bedroom, a kitchen, dining room and two entertainment lounges they found a place to sit. The Doctor sat on the window seat with Rose sitting at his hip. For a moment it was silent again. his heart had stopped beating so fast and he had Roses hand in his.

"Earth is beautiful"He said just staring out at the landscape. Rose leaned against him sharing his view.

"You're right" he looked up at her. Had she missed the world while she mourned their separation. Their eyes meet and a sadness laid there.

"I'm sorry" He whispered.

"For what?" she tried to smile.

"Your father has a hate for me Rose. I didn't let the realization hit me until I saw his face." The Doctor squeezed her hand. "I put you through so much." He looked sadly through the large window. "Not just when were apart. but when we were together" He looked back at her. Rose eyes held pain in them and that pain had aged her. He reached out with his other hand and caressed her cheek. "So much pain" He felt his reserves fail him. Holding back his tears, he stood ,releasing Roses grip. " I shouldn't have ever let us get that close"

Rose stood "Are you apologizing for taking me with you?" The Doctor didn't answer. Rose stomped up to him.

"Don't you dare apologize" She fumed " I could have said no. There were times I could have said that I wanted to go home" Rose grabbed his shoulder for him to face her. "I saw what was going on and I wanted it." His eyes were so full of despair she couldn't stand it. Rose grabbed his lapels, then met his eyes.

"You've given me a life that many can only dream about. A strength about myself that I wouldn't have just living on the estate." Roses heart was beating so fast. How could he be doing this now after all they had gone through. The Doctor put his hands on her shoulders.

"I...." He began but couldn't speak. Rose pressed herself into his chest.

"When we at that school with Sarah Jane and you were tempted to turn back time and fix your mistakes. She spoke a very true thing. Through all of the pain I knew that it was just something to make me want to find you even more" The Doctor wrapped his arms around her. Rose felt their hearts rapidly beating together.

" Rose Tyler..... I have loved you since I met you. I have wanted you with me every step of the way. So many times I wanted to tell you. But we couldn't be. I guess I was just selfish to think I didn't want to see you die. I just couldn't." The Doctor voice wavered. " I lost so many I loved. I couldn't lose you either. But I was going to one way of another. It was almost like time was waiting then decided for me" A lone tear escaped his eyes and dropped on the top of her head. Rose looked up into his eyes.

"I've had plenty of time to think about us Doctor." She said softly, then pressing back into his chest. "You were my best friend. All you had to do was tell me"

"Rose" the Doctor began.

"I understand it now. How it all works. That what you had to do was bigger then us." Roses tears were caught by the fabric, her heartbreaking creek in her voice muffled. She looked up her face becoming red from her grief.

"Why did you risk it all for Madame De Pompadour?" She cried out "Why all those woman?" He looked away a moment. He couldn't run away from this question. How many woman had looked at him when they were together and when they were apart. It had torn him up inside.

"I am.. was a wanderer. I am amazed of space and of time. Reniette was a very special person to her people. Like any historical figure I wanted to know who Madame De Pompadour was. She ended being a fantastic marvelous person. She did so many things. She needed to finish her time on earth"

"So that's why you left us stranded" Rose voice betraying her anger.

"It complicated" The Doctor said softly.

"I know" She whispered "I just wish you would have said something. A warning. You just left. Leaving Mickey and I to wonder what we were going to do. I had to stay there and lie to both him and myself. Thinking you were going to coming back but knowing it might be impossible. You didn't know did you?" Her eyes went gold for a moment, a look of angry almost hatred filled her eyes.

"No I didn't."

"Did you love her?"

"No" he whispered. "She was infatuated with me. They all were. But they meant nothing to me" he kissed her head. Rose looked up.

"She called me a child" Rose said with a scowl.

"Did she?"The Doctor asked with a smirk

"Don't say a word. I thought she was a bitch" The Doctor laughed.

"I'm sorry" Rose pulled away still hurt.

"Why did you let Mickey come with us? Was is a distraction?" She looked back.

"Yes." He said looking over at her and Rose sat down on the seat.

"What I said to you in front of the cafe. It hurt me to say that to you but it's was true. I loved you then and when you asked I knew in some way to save you was to hurt you and hurt myself" Roses leaned against the window.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" She said talking against the window, looking at his reflection.

"Because I wanted to have you in my life as long as I could, before you would move on" Rose looked back at him.

"You are just like a regular bloke then" He walked over and sat beside her.

"A bloke that was in love with someone he couldn't have" Rose moved to look at him. The Doctor eyes begging for forgiveness. Rose clasped their hands together and looked down at them.

"I would have fought you til the end"

"and you did" Rose smiled and moved into his arms. They held each other tight.

"Can you forgive me?" He whispered. Rose eyes met his.

"I forgave you long ago" The Doctor smiled the best he could.

"I love you Rose Tyler" Rose placed her hands on his face.

"My Doctor" Rose pressed her lips against his softly. His arms wrapped around her waist and extended the kiss. Pulling away the rested their foreheads together.

"Will you stay with me?" He whispered his eyes still closed. Rose now sitting on his lap rubbed her nose against his.

"For...ever" Opening there eyes, Rose moved to lean her back against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her. Both staring out at the Scottish landscape.

Rose sighed happily then kissed her head.

"Stuck on Earth again" She whispered back. Hearing the the stories from Unit when she had used the time cannon.

"Stuck with you that's no so bad" The Doctor smirked into her hair.

"Yeah" She smiled into the window for him to see. He nodded giving her a squeeze. She intertwined their fingers.

"I know life is different but you're not alone" The Doctor smiled briefly, playing with her fingers.

"Not anymore" He whispered.

As they sat both once more is silence, They heard a roaring voice fill the ship.

"WE'RE HERE!!!!!!"

tbc


	3. Fear of an unimagined future rated M

Fear of an unimagined future

Peter Tyler looked at his wife as Rose and The Doctor escaped to the rest of the ship.

"Leave them be" She commanded. "Things will work out. You don't know them"

"You're right I don't but what she went through…"

"Pete. They love each other. An Alien and a human loved each other. It was complicated and they both tried to fight it. But how can you fight love." Jackie smiled at the beautiful words that just left her mouth and Pete was flabbergasted.

"Jacks where did you get that from?"

"Either it was the Doctor or being with you. That with love back in my life I understand my daughter a little more. Without him we would not be together." Pete reached over and kissed Jackie softly.

"I guess I should have been nicer" Jackie shook her head with a smile.

"You acted like her dad. You did good but from now on you should try to get to know him" Pete grumbled a little then smiled.

"Call and get them a place to stay"

"They can stay with us" Jackie smacked his arm.

"Not with my little boy in the house" Pete looked appalled

"After all that you trust them"

"No I don't trust them. They will want there own place give it to them now"

"Yes dear" He grumbled as he grabbed the com.

Jackie's Voice had echoed through the whole ship, which was quite an accomplishment for anybody. The Doctor kissed Rose softly.

"Guess it's time for my reality check" Rose stood up and reached out her hand.

"Not alone" He grabbed her hand with a goofy grin and stood up beside her.

Rose walked on but the Doctor tugged her back.

"No worries. It'll be fine" The Doctor shook his head. Fear had struck him. Once he left this ship he would be human. Living a normal life. Yes he had the woman he loved but…

Rose moved into his arms and kissed him hard. Distracted he kissed back. Rose pulled away with a smile on her face and tugged him along.

"How" He said falling in step with her.

"Stop worrying I here"

They got to the front to see the top of the Torchwood skyscraper.

"How did we get here so fast?" The Doctor asked scratching his head

"Torchwood gadgets" Pete said turning around to give The Doctor a cocky smile.

"Ahh." The Doctor continued to scratch head looking at Rose.

Pete moved the ship back on the landing pad of Torchwood Tower. As the descended, no one greeted them which the Doctor was thankful for. With his hand firmly in Rose they followed her Mum and Dad to the elevator. Traveling to the ground floor Pete looked over at the new couple.

"I know that the two of you would need some time. There is a car waiting for you . Roses new apartment is a few miles a way." Rose looked at her dad with surprise. So far she had been living with them. Servants and all. It was better then their life back in the other universe. It was time, but he was also giving them. The couple. Their own place. Had Mum talked him into it.

"I know you need this anyway sweetheart" Jackie said softly. "Living under you parents roof is never a lasting thing." Jackie touched the Doctor arm.

"No excuses for a visit" the Doctor shook his head.

"Really?" Rose shock herself out of the reverie

"Rent free for now." Pete smiled at his daughter. "All your things have been moved. The Doctor has some new things as well. Just get some sleep and we talk in the morning"

They reached the bottom and some of her dads servant took them to their limo.

"Rose, try to stay out of sight for a while so were can figure out a story for the press"

"Right" She said watching the Doctor eye the car. Jackie came up an gave them both a hug.

"Love you both" She whispered stepping away to go to her husband. Rose looked over at The Doctor.

"You've done them right" The Doctor smiled as they both waved they goodbye.

"I guess I did" He nudged her "With your help" Rose nudged him back. They both stared at the car a moment.

"Ready" She asked. He nodded.

Rose decided the drive since the Doctor didn't really know how to drive. Rose went to stop her when he saw what looked like ATMOS.

"It's alright we fixed it"

"Good"

The non-killing ATMOS guided them further then they expected. They stayed silent as they started to feel weary of their next adventure. Rose moved her hand to grip his. Squeezing her hand back, The Doctor broke the silence.

"Your Dad seems to trust us"

"No they just know that we have plans" Rose smiled wickedly. The Doctor broke his haze and kissed her palm.

The ATMOS told them to stop and they looked up.

"Your father sure has a lot of money" The Doctor said straining his neck to see up the massive building.

The large skyscraper apartment complex hurt her head. Her father had gone a little overboard. Just as big as Torchwood Tower. Silver and blue. It was Tyler tower for her father owned it. It was one of most expensive and luxurious place to live in London.

The both of them suddenly jumped as a valet knocked on the Doctors car window.

"Greetings, Mr. Tyler called Miss we must get inside quickly."

They got out as instructed and followed the man inside. He ushered them in quickly and got into the private elevator. The Valet hit the top button and they were off.

"Welcome Miss Rose and Doctor Smith is it?" Rose stopped The Doctor from speaking.

"He's a friend from out of town"

"Ah" the Valet said pretending not to care. The Doctor grasped Rose hand.

They were quiet until the elevator stopped.

"Your accommodations" The doors opened and they walked into the foyer. Their mouths agape.

"It is a lot to take in" A voice said bringing them back.

A older man walked up dressed in a really expensive suit.

"Welcome to London Dr. Smith I hope that your job conference went well" The Doctor nodded, shaking the mans hand. "I am Mr. Rubin, the manager of this complex"

"Good to meet you" The Doctor replied. The man moved over to Rose

"Miss Tyler it is good to see you" Rose shook the managers hand.

"Good afternoon Mr. Rubin" Rose was still awe inspired

"Do you need a tour or can you find everything?" The manager asked smiling at their amazement.

"No thank you we can manage" Rose voice squeaked.

"Very well if you need anything here's my card" The Doctor took it.

"Thank you" The manager nodded and grabbed the elevator and disappeared.

The Doctor stood beside Rose.

"He definitely outdid himself." Rose said with aw.

The fairly large foyer was white with a large wooden side table and a lamp. Taking each others hands they walked forward in the great room.

"Well we didn't ask for the tour should we split up" Rose said taking it all in.

"Yeah" was the Doctor only reply. They looked at each other smiling, running off in different directions.

Rose took the large spiral staircase as the Doctor scoped out the ground floor. Rose had found: three bedrooms. Two were about the size of her flat at the Powell estate. Both furnished plainly waiting for them to decorate. Joining together at the shared bathroom and balcony. The Office next to them was a nice size room with a desk and two computers. Rose turned to the right. She had a feeling it might be the master suite but Rose was going to save that for both of them to see.

The Doctor had never seen this much space since the Tardis. The Great room was for the entertaining. Behind that an open kitchen and dining room. Both full of the best stuff on the market. 'Well for Earth' he thought to himself. Walking further to the right was the den. Large plush couches and chairs. The wall full of books completely encircling the large room. A entertainment center on the far end that would also be enjoyable. He was going to enjoy staying in here for hours.

"Doctor!" He heard her shout. He ran back to the great room.

"What?" The Doctor shouted.

"Come and get a look at our room" The Doctor ran up the stair and grabbed her hand.

They went to the end of the hall and opened the door.

Their mouth wide open for the second time that day.

"OH MY GOD" Rose shouted.

There in the large room stood a double king sized bed, a sitting area, and a fireplace.

They moved in walked around. Rose touched the gorgeous furniture. She then saw a door of both side of the bed. The Doctor met her at the one on the other side. They opened the doors together to find it stocked with clothes and shoes.

"Never wearing the same suit again" The Doctor whispered in shock.

"Damn right' Rose said smiling. Rose titled her head to another door to the right of the Doctor. Opening it slowly they saw their bathroom.

"Lets see here" Rose said in the manner of a realtor. "We have a full size spa bath and shower. A loo, two sinks and mirrors" The Doctor opened another door.

"And a large closet"

Rose jumped into the Doctor arms.

"What the hell are we going to do with all this?" The Doctor smiled looking a bit over whelmed

"I don't know" He set her down. Then sat down on the bed. "It's a bit overwhelming" Rose moved closer to him. Lifting his head to look at her, she smiled.

"It's not a bad start. Things will work out" He smiled for her.

"A place to stay and a job?" Rose knew that look it was the same he had given her on the base.

"It's what we humans need to begin again" The Doctor took her hand and pulled her to sit next to him.

"I'm scared" he said picking up her hand and kissing her palm. Rose moved forward and captured his lips.

"So am I" whispering against them. The Doctor pulled her into his lap. They sat face to face a moment. Kicking off their shoes and socks the moved to the center of the bed. Rose kissed him again leaning him back against the bed. His hands slid up her shirt as the kiss deepened. They pulled away for breath sake. Sitting up The Doctor grabbed her arms and pulling them both on their knees, they faced each other.

"Doctor" She whispered pulling on the hem of his t-shirt.

"Rose " His breath becoming erratic. Her lips crashed down upon his. Furious finger slipped off the jacket and pulled the t-shirt over his head. Her hoodie and blouse was the next to go. The Doctor pulled away and looked at the glow of her from up close.

"So beautiful" He whispered moving to put his arms around her waist. He kissed his way from her ear to her shoulder moving his swift fingers to undo her bra. Rose stayed still just to feel his skin against hers. Feeling the fabric loosen, freeing her, she looked into his eyes. They were dark but his face was calm. Rose ran her fingers down his sideburns. Her hands moved down his slim but well muscled body. Feeling every part that she could see stopping at the top of his jeans. The Doctor eyes were closed, his breathing labored.

"Don't stop" He whispered. Rose smiled as she felt his lips on her neck. Slowly she unbutton the fly and moved the zipper down. His lips met hers before she sat aside and helped him slip them off. Rose fingers caught the boxers and slipped them off with them. Rose pulled away from his lips and moved to press her lips to his flesh. Kissing her way down his body from neck to his tight muscled stomach. Her hands kneaded into his thighs. The Doctor grabbed her slowly and placed her facing him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Rose watched as he stood before her in all his naked glory, staring at her with is bedroom eyes. He leaned over her kissing her lips, moving his hands down her body. Rubbing and teasing her breasts as he past them. Grabbed the helm of jeans, he moved his lips from hers. His fingers undo the button then using his teeth moved the zipper down. Rose moaned see him so close. He looked at her as he slid the remains of her clothes off her hips. Rose lay on the bed withering at the sight of him. She moved herself up the bed and beckoning him with her finger. He climbed on top of her and kissed her deeply. His hands moving up and down her body. Rose hands found his wild hair, making stick up as their tongues ravished each other. The Doctor grabbed her into one arm pulling the sheets back with the other. Cradling her into the soft sheets, He looked at her. Her hair looking wild on the pillows, her breast rising with her breath. She reached out to touch his arm that he braced against the wall. Their breaths slowed. The Doctor looked breathtaking. His pale skin and freckles standing out, his eyes dreamy looking over her. She looked down between and grinned. He followed her graze and gave her a smirk.

"You scared" he said in a friendly banter. Rose shook her head.

"Never" The Doctor leaned forward and kissed her. Rose grabbed his body leaning up to kiss him back. The Doctor pulled back and kissed his way down her body. Then back up. Rose went to reach for something she found in the drawer the Doctor stopped her. She looked at him.

"Rose" She looked at him. Rose grabbed what she was looking for and handed it to him.

"Not ready yet" She smiled. He knew what she meant. They were going to be busy. They couldn't risk it. The Doctor knew what it was but he looked at Rose. Rose smirked and grabbed it from him. He looked away waiting, What he felt next was not what he expected. Rose's mouth surrounded him and The Doctor moaned in pleasure. Rose released him slipping it on while he was distracted.

"You little minx" He whispered. He grabbed her and changed positions. Sitting Rose on his thighs. His lips attached to her breasts, Rose leaned into him then back. His manhood so close to her core. They were both shaking. Rose legs slipped over his hips as she directed him into her. The Doctor bite down hard on Roses breast bringing her back into his arms. Rose moved around a moment adjusting to his size and girth. Rose kissed him and she felt their perfect connection. The Doctor moved her hips against and she grasped. Rose looked into his eyes. His eyes met hers and they started their dance. They moved together face to face wanting to see what the other was doing. The Doctor knew that Rose had been with another man but what she was doing to him seem practiced. Her hips rolled and both of them grasp for breath. The Doctor held her close as he laid her down. Moving from her slowly. His mouth moved to her body then her core. She knew that tongue was dangerous. Rose bucked against him.

"You. I want you" Rose breathed. The Doctor did as she asked. Lifting her legs she surrounded his waist. Assisting in the connection once more. Slowly they kissed and moved with each other. More and faster as the feeling grew. She knew she was close and their slick sweat against their bodies mingled. Kissing him deeply she whispered into his ear.

"I'm so close" She panted. She felt him drive himself further and faster. Soon stars filled her eyes and she felt a million miles away.

As the stars lifted and the feeling came back to his body. The Doctor collapsed onto Rose torso. Her heart beating as fast as his. He felt her fingers in his hair and looked up to see her smiling. He moved up her body to kiss her, then rested his head on her breasts.

After a few moments he removed himself and laid beside her. She kissed him softly.

"I love you" She breathed. He kissed her back.

Rose curled into his arms.

'"Nap time" she said brushing her finger over his chest hair. He grunted nestling into the pillow beside her.

Hours past as the new lovers found each other and themselves. So many hours and days and year alone without each other. From the moment they kissed on the beach they felt complete.

Feeling rested The Doctor got up and went to the loo. Rose watched him and smiled

'That bum is mine' She smiled to herself. When the Doctor came back she took her turn. Walking past him she touched his bum then gave a little slap. The Doctor gave her a surprised look then a mischievous look. Rose shivered.

After Rose looked at her disheveled self in the mirror she heard music. She opened the door. Soft music was playing and several candles were lit. The Doctor stretched out his hand to her.

"Dance with me" Rose took his hand and moved into his arms. They moved slowly hold each other. Rose rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed the crown of her head as they continued the sway.

"I love this" Rose whispered.

"Me too"

The dance was just the beginning. Four hours later they lay in bed completely exhausted. But there was no sleep they just laid there, staring at each other. Tender caresses and soft gentle kisses but a silence. Some time later The Doctor had fallen asleep but Rose remained awake.

Rose just couldn't get past the fact that she had been this lucky. To find him and then after all the questions of why they couldn't be together. She find out that the universe thought that she had done something fantastic. She didn't deserve to have this man in her life. A copy of the man she had helped to live and then to love. He was the doctor, her doctor and he would never change his face again. Then her heart reached the point she had feared. Her real doctor.

What had become of him and Donna? What would happen now that Donna had the power of the Time lord? She had that great power within her before and he had taken it. Had the same happened to Donna? If he had lost Donna, would He go on as he had always done. Finding another wonderful person and help them think better of themselves ,then just like the rest leave him. Never aging but changing. He would change eventually but who would be there. Roses head and heart started to ache. She moved her body to get comfortable again and felt the protective arms surround her.

Her Doctor was what she had to think about now. He was here with her in his arms. He had touched her and loved her. His words meant something because she knew they were true. The alien Doctor would always but there. For both of them, for he was the reason they were here. She looked over at the sleep body of her love and sighed contently.

Suddenly The Doctor moved in his sleep.

"Are you still awake?" He mumbled in the pillow

"Yeah" She whispered moving closer to burying her face into his shoulder. He touched her hair and neck. The Doctor had tried to sleep. Someone was talking to him in his head and the voice wouldn't stop.

"Why are you awake?" Rose whispered wrapping her arm around him.

"Something in my mind won't stop" He rested his head on hers a moment. "I think I may be losing my mind" Rose chuckled a little. Something in the back of her mind wanted to cry. She had wanted to sleep before everything hit her. Some things had been said but the pain was still there. The last few days were catching up with her.

The Doctor could feel it now. Rose pain and now his own. But there was someone else there. He could feel it. His powers of a time lord still lingered. His humanism was what he had been dreading on, His and Roses future. Pete and Jackie. Earth. Then he knew who he was talking to him. The other doctor. Rose warm body pressed against him. She kissed his cheek.

"We need sleep to battle tomorrow" She said sleepily

"Right" He yawned holding her close. He went to sleep like a true human.

Should I continue? Or should this be the end, you decide. Reviews please


	4. The Doctor and his Clone

The Conversation between the Doctor and his Clone.

(As requested)

The original Doctor laid on the couch in the Tardis library. A place he had always found solace. He was so very tired. Everything was gone. All of his earthling family was happy. His love and his clone… well they were happy too. He could still feel a bond between himself and his clone. He hated him and loved him. Rose was happy with him, he could feel it. He could hear their whispers and feel her touch. It was going to drive him insane. He felt a twinge in his mind, it was his clone. The Clone was thanking Rassion for the love of his life.

"She was mine first" The Doctor said inside as well as out. He felt his clones surprise

"I am sorry" He said back

"Just promise you will take care of her"

"It's my job" the other answered quickly.

"What will you do?" Came a calmer voice.

"I don't know"

"Search"

"For who, not the master"

"No for the another" The Doctor felt like telling his clone about his stupidity

"Your daughter?" the Clone answered

"Maybe. Maybe not" He answered searching his brain.

"Jenny is dead"

"Stretch our you feelings" Both of them laughed

"Okay, So Jenny might be alive and traveling around"

"But that isn't what you need"

"Will there ever be the perfect companion?" The Doctor asked sadly.

"No" The Clone answered honestly. "But maybe someone survived"

"WHO?"

"I sense something don't you"

Something had twitched in the Doctors brain. The Doctor didn't answer his clone.

"I think we need to stop this" The Clone said sleepily

"Forever" The Doctor finally answered. He felt the confirmed grunt.

"I hope you enjoy her" The Doctor said with a smirk. He felt Rose body pressed against the clone.

"I am" The Doctor cut off the conversation there. He needed to get some sleep. The Doctor felt no more between them. He hoped he never would again. Feeling what he never could, would do him no good. But maybe his clone was right. Maybe before River Song he should try to find out if any others survived. It would be a hard search and perhaps doomed for failure. He just needed some time to think. Getting up slowly The Doctor walked into the control room. Walking around the consol, he hit a few switches.

"Let's search for higher life" The Tardis agreed happily in his mind. The Doctor rushed around the consol, hitting the random setting. The Doctor smiled up at his beautiful ship, touching one of the coral eaves.

"Good night constant companion"

The Doctor turned, walking back to the library. Grabbing one of his favorite books he laid back down on the huge leather sofa. Kicking off his trainers, he curled into the worn leather a little deeper. Not more then a few pages he was asleep. Dreaming of the mysteries within himself.

END

Or to be continued…..

Review please


	5. First day of reality

First day of reality

DISCLAIMER::::: THE SAME AS IT ALWAYS IS. THE CLONE AND ROSE TYLER AND THE REST BELONG TO THE DW/BBC PEOPLE NOT ME.

After a week of nothing more then enjoying the new apartment and each other. Rose and The Doctor had to go to work. Rose if anything as alien tech adviser needed to come in but the

Doctor presence was something Pete had no stomach for. The Doctor was going to cause a ruckus in the place. Most the people in the Torchwood organization had heard something about

the man called the Doctor. And with the press making up stories about The Doctor and Rose, things were about to get crazy.

It was back to normal for Rose as the alarm clock went off. Her hand coming out the comforter and slamming down on the snooze button. As she moaned and put her head back on the pillow, the arms around her waist tightened then released.

"What was that terrible noise?" came the semi conscious voice of The Doctor. Rose yawned loudly then replied.

"A cruel device" she closed her eyes. "We have another five minutes before it happens again"

The Doctor moved his arms away and sat up.

"How can you possibly want that sound again?" Rose turned to lay on her back.

"You'll get used to it"

The Doctor leaned down, kissing her lips softly. "Never" Rose laughed happily reaching up to receive another kiss.

"You know there is a better way we can spend five minutes" The Doctor eyebrow arched up and a smirk on his lips, Rose smiled broadened from ear to ear.

"I set it an hour early".

Rose cell phone alarm went off and The Doctor hand slowly reached out and grabbed it, bringing back into the cocoon of the duvet. He laid himself onto Roses bare flesh and handed her the phone. Shutting off the alarm, she snuggled closer.

"Up and atmu" She nuzzled his cheek

"Time to face the day" He sighed.

Slowly he removed the duvet so that they were motivated to get up. The doctor got up first, grabbing Roses arm tugging her to their bathroom. Soaking in the hot water The Doctor new found human necessity, sleep, drifted away. Wrapped in each other embrace the bathing was going to be something else but as The Doctor held Rose close his eyes drifted to the clock on the wall.

'What time do we have to be there?"

"10 at the latest, why?"

"It's 9:45"

Rinsing off they hurried along they toweled off. The Doctor pulled out a dark blue suit and white dress shirt. Rose pulled out a black skirt and a multicolor neck blouse. Sharing their new bathroom they both worked on their hair. The Doctor during his usual messy hair look, Rose during a messy up do. As they moved to get out the door they bumped into each other. The Doctor arms went around her waist.

"Hello" He smiled then leaned down and kissed her. Rose smiled back doing a double check on The Doctors tie.

"Ready?" Rose said resting her hands on his chest. The Doctor smiled and shook his head. Rose pulled away.

"Too bad"

Getting on shoes they headed to the elevator. The valet quickly brought the car around and opened the door for Rose. Rose and the Doctor quickly buckled in and started the car. Rose glanced down at her watch and put her foot down.

Tires screeched as the car hit the parking garage. They quickly got out and ran to the main desk. When they got the right floor they were out of breath. As they made to Peters door they were breathing normally. Taking a deep breath, they grasped hands and walked into the Petes secretaries desk. The secretary informed Peter of their arrival and they entered.

The room was the largest office in the building. Similar to the look of the oval office in America. Peters solid oak desk and two red wingbacked chairs fit the fairly large room nicely. Expensive paintings and art filled the room with color and a type on arrogance the Doctor was not comfortable with.

'Rich mans office' He thought almost hatefully.

As they sat down Rose hand reached for Doctor took it feeling her love and forgot his dislike for her "father"

He was of course on the phone, giving them a smile that was almost fake.

"Look just take care of it for now. I know it will be dealt with shortly" He looked at Rose. "They just got here I got to go"

Pete got off the phone looked at the clock.

"Being late on the first day is not a good start Doctor" Pete said slightly smirking at his daughter.

"Sorry Dad" Rose blushed.

"We set the alarm" The Doctor said smirking.

Peter stood up and started a lap around his desk.

"I am thrilled that the two of you are happy but there are many new thing going on around here lately and will need your help to save the world" He stopped and stood behind them.

Pete leaned forward between them giving them both a glance.

"Can you be on time if there is a crisis?" His voice was serious, his jaw locked. There was something going on that he was not telling them.

"Pete what do you want us to do?" The Doctor asked over his shoulder.

"Can you still speak alien?"

Pete was almost running, the doctor and Rose were having trouble keeping up. Sex would have to down to a minimum, they needed to get some sleep. Pete took them to the bowels of

Torchwood tower. The old basement was now filled with labs and cages.

"I thought you said you made this place better" The Doctor said keeping himself from yelling.

"I believe your mate Jack had a place similar to this" Pete said with the same tone.

"Better was the word Peter" The Doctor calming the tone. " So what did you capture?" He said crossing his arms.

They continued down the hall to a heavy duty jail cell.

"What do you have in there?" Rose asked moving close to the door. Glancing in she saw what looked like a Rhino. It was sleeping almost like a person on a small cot in the corner. Rose backed up and glanced at The Doctor. The Doctor moved to the cell door and looked inside. Rose saw his hand clench. The doctor turned around quickly.

"What are you doing with a Judoon?" The Doctor face full of rage. "You have an officer of the space police. Are you looking for trouble?" Pete looked away.

"Trouble has already started" Pete grabbed his cell phone sending a text message to his secretary. A second later he handed the Doctor the phone. A crackled message filled his ear.

"""People of Earth. This is the shadow proclamation. You have one of our agents if you do not respond you planet will be under arrest''''''

The Doctor shut the phone and shoved it into Peters hand.

"Just let him go"

"He's injured and we can't talk to him. We need you" the Doctor looked at Rose.

"No matter what I do I have to save the world" Rose rested her hand on his chest.

"But you're so good at it" The Doctor leaned down and kissed her lips. He looked over at Pete.

"I have the job"

"We start the paperwork when it's done" The Doctor took off his suit jacket and handed it to Rose.

"Be careful" Rose whispered. The Doctor touched her face softly.

"No worries" He looked over at Peter. "Open the door"

Pete took the keys and opened the door. The Doctor moved in and Pete shut the door. Standing back Rose moved to her father side.

"So do you think we can afford the apartment?"

"With the amount we will pay him alone I think you'll be fine"

The Doctor opened the door, the injured Judoon moving to look at the new intruder.

''It's alright I am here to help'' the Doctor throwing his arms up in surrender

''who are you?" The rhino whispered. obviously in pain.

"I'm a Doctor" The Doctor said moving a little closer.

"Human doctors can do nothing. Even if you do have a translater, you do not know who I am" The Rhino groaned trying to sit up.

"I'm not human well…. I have traveled the stars…shadow proclamation" The Judoon bolted up a little too fast, holding his side in pain. The movement made the little cot creak.

''You speak my tongue and you know where I am stationed.. Who are you?"

"I am from a ancient world that is long gone… the humans don't want to die so I am here to help you get better and back to your job" The pop in the last words made the Doctor try and smile. Just like me or him. The Judoon slight groan brought him back.

"As long as you are not a human, I will trust you"

"Humans aren't so bad they're still young race" The Judoon held onto the wall and stood up. Walking up to The Doctor he towered over him.

"Heal me and I'll let Earth keep their clean record"

"Sounds like a deal…but communication to your people would be first" The Judoon nodded in argeement.

Rose was leaning against the wall while her father was on the phone. So this was what life was going to be like from now on. Her and the Doctor working side by side. Defending the

earth from the visiting creatures. She had seen most of their home planets and participated in their ways. Foreign affairs…very foreign. Her heart ached a moment it just wasn't the same it

was like they had lost the Tardis and they were now stuck on earth. They had feared it so on the base but it was different. There was no chance they would get lucky and the Tardis would

be found in a pit. The Doctor knocked on the door and saw her father opened it. The Doctor spoke to Pete taking his phone. The Doctor went for his pocket and Rose saw the look in his

eyes.

' No my love there is sonic screwdriver' She thought sadly. The Doctor recovered quickly looking over the phone he looked over at Pete

"Is there a record feature on this thing" The Doctor said in a very stone cold way. He was trying so hard not to crumble and not to look at Rose for comfort. Pete showed the doctor and

the Doctor reentered the cell for a moment. Coming back out he hand Pete the phone. Pete quickly ran back to the elevator and Rose ran to the Doctor.

"What can I do?" The Doctor straightened up.

"Medical supplies for a rhino as fast as you can" Rose nodded and followed Petes path to the elevator. Getting to the elevator Pete was there waiting for her.

"Will he be alright?" He asked as she entered.

"Sure" She said bitterly Hating the world for just a moment.

Rose returned later with the supplies and a message. Handing the supplies to the Doctor, she played the message for the Judoon.

"Transport will be in a hour then Pete said we could go home" The Doctor nodded taking care in his patient. Rose stood by his side and helped whenever she could.

The Judoons wound was cleaned and wrapped. One of Pete men had shot him with what looked like a laser shot version of an elephant gun. Two heavy arms guard met up with the three and the Judoon. The Doctor telling the guard it would be in proper to restrain their "guest".

As they sat waiting for the transport, Rose held the Doctor hand tight. He was happy that she was doing so for he was ready to beat the tar out of the man who had injured the intergalactic cop. The Judoon ship came into the atmosphere and landed in the top of Torchwood Tower with very little effort. The ramp opened and four Judoon stepped out in a line. They were followed by a pale woman in a flowing black gown. The Doctor saw the translator around her neck like a necklace.

"I am.. the Shadow Architect" she said testing out the device. The woman bowed to the party, and as hoped with the Doctor lead, they bowed back. She looked over at Pete first.

"Peter Tyler we except your apology for the mess. We will stay in contact if you ever need us" She looked over at The Doctor.

"Thank you sir…..we will take you back to the stars as thanks for your help" The Doctor smiled lopsided.

"Thank you madam, but for right now I'll stay" He said squeezing Rose hand.

"It is forever open to you" She said sneering at the bond the spaceman had with the human beside him.

"Be at peace people of Earth. We will be watching" The Archittect said before excusing herself. Instructing the other to take the injured Judoon they headed back inside the ship. The Ramp disappeared and the ship lifted off. In seconds in was gone.

"We are so behind" Said one of the guard.

"You have no idea how far" The Doctor responded back.

The party walked downstairs. The guards returned to their post while the others walked back into Peters office.

Pete sat down at his huge desk as Rose and the Doctor took the wingchairs.

"Well we made a new pact with another species and a bit of protection." Pete said smiling. "Now I've got some paperwork to do" Pete looked down at his file cabinet

and brought out a shack of forms.

"We'll start your paper work tomorrow Doctor. You two can go home" The Doctor nodded stifly. Standing up, he looked over at Rose, holding his hand out for her. Rose remained seated

and glared at her father. Pete was already back on the phone and didn't notice. The Doctor looked back at Rose urging her to get up. She moved away from his hand and cleared her

throat loudly.

Pete looked over and excused himself to the person on the other end.

"What is it?" Roses eyes flared.

"Is there anything you wish to say FATHER" The Doctor looked away, he did not see the point of this.

"What more is there Rose? Go home get some rest. Thanks to The Doctor we're safe… so now" Pete went to reach for the phone again but Rose stood up and stopped him.

"He does not work for you yet and he did something that you could not do due to a certain mistake. Is there anything you want to say to him" Pete glared at Rose then looked

up at the doctor who faced him.

"Thank you for your help Doctor, we are happy to have you with us" Pete flashed his "trust me' smile then took Roses hand off the phone. "you can go"

Rose bowed her head in defeat and looked up at the Doctor who was about ready to collapse. She had to get him home.

Taking his hand tightly in hers they walked back to the elevator and headed back to the car.

The car ride was silent, both thinking to hard to talk. They arrived at the tower and gave their car to the valet. With their hand intertwined they entered the apartment. Kicking off their

shoes at the door they headed upstairs to their room. Rose helped the doctor remove most of his clothing. In boxers and a t-shirt he laid down on his side of the bed wrapping his arms

around his pillow and staring out the window.

"Could you not build one yourself. I'm sure they have what you need" Rose suggested quietly about his lack on screwdriver. The Doctor remained quiet for a moment then rolled over to

face her. Rose heart broke when she saw tears in his eyes.

"I'm not going to need it here on Earth" Rose laid down on the bed and pulled him to rest on her chest. Running her finger through his hair he wept onto her shirt. She held him close

kissing his forehead softly. He pulled away and looked over her.

"It might help…I guess" Rose hand caressed his cheek.

"You're still you" she whispered placing her other hand on the other cheek. "Do what makes you happy and complete" The Doctor smiled through his tears.

"I love you" He whispered. "You make me happy and complete" He leaned down and kissed her softly. Rose moved her hand to his shirt and brought him closer. Deepening the kiss. She moved her lips away and placed them near his ear.

"Lose the shirt" They both needed comfort right now. The Doctor for his missing life and Rose for her father what was still only a image of what she thought he would be. The Doctor sat up straddling her hips as he removed the t-shirt.

His caress started slow starting his kiss at her neck and collar bone, his hands moving to touch every part of her. His hands stopped at the top of her jeans, he smirked moving his hands up her bare side. Rose giggled as his fingers moved across her ribs.

Rolling around they finally got off all the clothes. The Doctor pulled all the sheets on the floor, leaving Rose exposed in front of him. The Doctor stopped and stared at Rose. Her skin was pink with a glow of red where he had touched her. her blond hair astray on their pillows, her tongue poking from her teeth when she felt his eyes.

Rose smiled up at him, His look unknown to her. It was a look of awe, love and a bit of pain. Rose frowned a little and leaned up to embrace him. The Doctor held her whole to him.

"We'll get through this I promise" She whispered her heart aching. The Doctor held closer if it was at all possible.

"I don't know what to do Rose. About this life we now lead…..I'm terrified" Rose pulled away holding his face in her hands. Her thumbs rubbed his cheek bones, trying desperately not to

cry at the look of pain and shame in his face.

"You are one of the strongest people I have ever known. Even thought you were not given a choice, you can do this. Human life is scary, you can't just run away to another

galaxy to get away from it."

Rose felt a tear escape down her cheek "But you have me. I love you and I won't leave you side as long as you promise not to leave mine. I am your companion thought this journey. I

help pick you up and dust you off, getting you back into the game. I am your shoulder to cry on and your hand to hold. Don't despair my love."

The Doctor took Rose hands, kissing them both in turn.

"How did he get so lucky as to find you?" He whispered a tear falling down into her knuckles.

He looked back up at her. "My brilliant beautiful Rose. Thank you. You're right, things can go on. I can adapt and overcome. Together we can do amazing things. There is just one thing I need to ask you" Rose smiled.

"What is it?" The Doctor took a breath his heart started beating terribly fast.

"Will you marry me?" Rose heart fluttered. Hearing words that only in a dream she had heard and started to cry.

The Doctor pulled her in close rubbing her back. He didn't know what to do. Everything was still so new but somehow he knew that this was right.

"I'm sorry" Rose whispered pulling away, wiping her eyes. "These are not bad tears"

The Doctor smiled. "Then what type of tears are they?" Rose smiled.

"They're happy tears and yes Doctor I will marry you"

The Doctor reached over wiping away the rest of her tears with his thumbs.

"I'm glad to hear that" Rose moved forward and touched her lips to his. The Doctor kissed back and soon tongues were involved. The Doctor leaned her back, moving his hands over her

body as the kisses poured their souls into each other. Rose reached up the bedside table and grabbed what they needed. She handed it to him both of them sitting up their lips still

locked. Pulling away to breath The doctor quickly prepared himself. Rose moved the pillows to a comfortable position then awaited his body. The Doctor sat crossed legged and moved

closer to Rose. He took Rose hand guided her to sit on his lap. Slowly Rose slid her lover into her warm folds, gasping as he filled her. Slowly they moved, their oneness as comfort.

The beat grew needy for Rose as she then pressed a hungry kiss against his lips. The Doctor turned them around and laid down letting Rose take control and to watch her in pleasure. Something in his mind he had always like to see.

"Open your eyes Rose please" He panted. Rose looked into his eyes as she moved her body on his. Leaning forward their hungry kiss moved her faster and deeper.

Rose shuddered sooner then she expected. The Doctor moved her down into the pillows and took over. Slower then before and deeper. Sending Rose and himself into their own outer space experience.

After finding himself back on earth with his beloved beneath him. He kissed her softly her eyes starting to focus. Moving to separate Rose laid a shaking hand on his shoulder.

"I need you" The Doctor carefully moved to the side keeping them connected. The Doctor brushed the hair away from her face. They kissed lazily for a moment then rested back into their

pillows.

"I love you" Rose whispered feeling the calm willing her to sleep.

"I love you too" She heard him say sleepily.

Soon their lives would be starting with them ready. This was just the beginning.

TBC

review please.

This is just the beginning....

New story will be started going into their domestic life and their lives working for torchwood.


	6. What is a name revised

What is a name?

BBC OWNS DOCTOR WHO AND EVERYTHING ASSOCIATED. I WISH I HAD A HAND IN IT BE OH WELL. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS REVISED VERSION

The following day, after rolling around the first part of the morning, Rose and The Doctor entered Torchwood at 9am and not a minute sooner. Pete as always was on the phone when they came to his door. Rose morning smile disappeared, she did not want to look at her fathers face today. After his behavior she rather spit in his eyes then sit by while he made her doctor a human.

Pete eyes peered toward them but remained on his important call. A few grunts and squeaks of his chair, he leaned down beside his desk.

"Got to go Mate, Someone is here for the stack" Pete hung up the phone and leaned back down. The couple looked at each other worried as Pete finally rose with his hands full.

"Here you go" Pete said as he slammed a foot high stack of paperwork on his desk.

"What is this?" The Doctor breathed in disbelief.

"First third is Torchwood paperwork. TOP SECRET. Another third, immigration papers. The last is the paperwork for your legal name" Rose looked at The Doctor but he didn't react.

"Should take you bout a week"

Four days later the Doctor stood up from his desk in victory.

"HA" The Doctor said throwing the pen down on the great stack of papers. Rose walked in eating a carrot still dressed in her suit. The Doctor moved his hands to Vanna White the paperwork. Rose finished the carrot, looking down at his work.

"Ya can't be done." Rose said slowly sitting on the desk, looking through the 200 plus papers.

"I'm a genius" He said moving himself between her legs that dangling over the desk.

"Don't I at least get something for filling out 200 pages of personal info" Rose looked up, letting him kiss her softly. Before letting him go any further, Rose put her hands on his chest and pushed him back.

"Not til you give us a name" Rose jumped off the desk and slapped his bum.

"Come on" The Doctor wined.

The Doctor decided as Rose quickly disappeared, that a book could distract him. He moved his way across the wall trying to find a way to calm his libido. Finally he saw a book he hadn't read in forty years, a great distraction. As he found himself pleasantly occupied, he barely noticed Rose came in. Rose had changed into her pink sweats, comfy in regular clothes she decided she was going to drive a little more crazy.

"Mind if I watch my soaps" Rose said trying to look cute.

"Sure nothing better to do" Rose pouted not getting the reaction she wanted she sat down on the large arm chair and switch to the flat screen.

Just as soon as it got good the phone rang.

"It's your mum" The Doctor said without looking up. Rose frowned for a moment leaving her comfy spot. The phone rang again.

"'Ello love" Jackie voice echoed passed Rose ear. The Doctor smirked to himself. They hadn't talked in a week, this was going to take a while. Rose acted begrudged at first then as always slipped into a full on conversation with one of her best friends. It took them nearly an hour to tell each other as loudly as possible how their days went. Rose had almost forgotten how much fun talking to her mum was. She completely got wrapped up.

"I swear mum. She's crazy. Sophie ran into my office, flung the papers on my desk and ran out. Mad in love she is" Roses goofy grin stopped and looked over at the Doctor. Smiling softly she replied to her mum "It is a great thing"

The Doctor had decided to stay in the study as Rose walked around gabbing with her mother. He didn't seem to be bothered by the talk. Being in the same room with Rose was the way he was getting through, despite the cock block she had pulled on him the last few days. As he watched her pace he could see her as his wife. Her side profile seeing her with child. God he had to find the right name, not just for them. The Doctor ears perked when Rose and Jackies conversation went quiet.

As there conversation wound down Rose knew he mother was doing the same as she.

Jackie moved into the kitchen to see Pete at the kitchen table drinking tea, She walked past and kissed him softly before sitting in the next chair. Peter poured her some tea then took her lose hand in his as read the paper.

At the same time Rose moved to the couch, the Doctor moving the book to one hand to move Rose into his lap, not once looking up.

"We want you two for dinner tomorrow night" Jackie said, Pete looked over at his wife and smiled. "Tony would love to meet the Doctor"

"We'd love too" Rose said leaning against The Doctor chest.

"Can you bear to share?" Jackie winked at Pete.

"We can live one moment… mum!" Rose moved up sit up in disgust.

"Let me talk to that love of yours" Jackie laughed knowing that she embarrassed her daughter. Rose kissed the Doctor cheek, to pull him away from the book. He kissed her back as she passed him the phone.

"Hello Jackie" He said as Rose took the book from his hand. The Doctor stood watching Rose quickly take his spot on the sofa.

"So what are your plans for Christmas then" Jackie question cheekily

"Christmas?" The Doctor felt his voice catch. Oh Rassion, holidays with the family yikes

"Yeah the holiday, you know the one you slept through" Jackie cackled

"Right" He said nervously, a hand messing with his hair. "Well I guess your place with presents"

"Right" Jackie confirming that he said the right answer. Pete took the phone from his wife. "Now have you picked a name?" He said in his boss like matter but giving his wife a sadistic grin. Jackie tried to hold back her laughter.

"Still working on it" The Doctor said nervously

"Just make sure you find a name she can be proud of" Pete said in a fatherly tone.

"She'll be proud" The Doctor stated knowingly

"Find her a good married name" Jackie yelled into the phone.

"You heard her" Then the phone went dead.

That night Rose curled up beside her love as he still devoured his book. The funny part was he hadn't turned the page, in quite a bit.

"What's wrong?" Rose said holding up her chin with her hand.

"Nothing" The Doctor said readjusting the book, trying to focus. Rose moved up and took the book, tossing it to the floor.

"Rose that book is ancient" He began but Roses eyes met his, grabbing his hands.

"Your mother knows" He whispered rubbing his thumbs over her soft hands.

"Mum knew long ago that I loved you and that you loved me. Now there's nothing to stop us." The Doctor looked up then moved to kiss her.

"And I thought she was just a dumb bleach blond" The Doctor smirked out the corner of his mouth as Rose moved back and slapped his arm. The Doctor faked the hurt then dove after her. Rose burst into laughter as his fingers moved to her ribs, The Doctor pinning her to the bed, but she didn't fight it.

As the laughter died away there was a calm between them. Rose moved her hands to touch his face.

"I can't wait to be your wife" Rose whispered onto his lips. The Doctor pressed his lips to hers.

"Me either"

The Doctor rolled off her then spooned her against him. Rose wrapped his arms around her. His warm scent wrapped around her, incense, musk and still a bit of motor oil.

The alarm went off at 7:45 breaking the beautiful dream she was having. Roses went to move her arm to strike the snooze when the longer stronger arm of the Doctor got to it first. Warm lips kissed her shoulder.

"Five more minutes" The messy hair raised above her as she rolled over to embrace him.

"You don't have to get up"

"I have work to do" He smiled sleepily into her shoulder. "plus I thought we could at least have some tea and toast"

Rose was beaming as she walked into the kitchen. The Doctor was walking around in nothing but his bugs bunny boxers. She hid in the door frame as he sipped a cup of tea putting the bread in the toaster. Usual she would run in and kiss him madly. Sadly Rose was already ready for work and she couldn't bear getting jam on her new suit. Rose finally made her appearance and was greeted with a good morning kiss. The Doctor made her a cup of tea while Rose brought the large jar of jam from the fridge. The toast popped up and Rose finished up. Setting up the table the Doctor watched her. As Rose buttered the bread, he moved behind her, kissing her neck.

"Too bad to have to work today" His voice humming through her skin. Rose turned around and shoved a piece of toast with jam in his mouth.

"Don't remind me"

Rose left early as not to be tempted by her Time lord in shorts. The Doctor had to stay clear of Torchwood until well he existed, on paper anyway. As Rose pulled into the parking garage she felt the weight of her responsibilities fall on her shoulders. Rose had been living in a dream that was starting to disappear. As She walked into her office two levels down from her father, all she saw was work.

"Damn" Paperwork and mission debriefs dominated her small desk in her ordinary office . She was now the leader of the investigative team of Torchwood. Not one of daddies gifts either. She had worked her way up. Working in the office downstairs, giving data to the higher ups. Then one day her father found a piece of hardware that would gain a place in Torchwood forever. The dimension cannon. The success of the project had given Father and his partners reason to promote her. The unit she supervised now was Torchwoods own uniformed task force. To serve, protect and salvage.

Rose sat down at her desk and looked through what looked like about three months of backup.

"This is going to take a while"

The Doctor sat around the apartment taking a break from finding the perfect name. His quest was not so much for him but something his new family now pressed him for. Of course what he did in between the search didn't help his concentration either. What he found disturbed him. His love of the human world was failing. This planet was falling apart and he was right in the middle of it. There had to be a way to get away, for him and his new family. How much he missed the Tardis, at that instance. Then he remembered, The Doctor ran back up the stairs and dug into his top desk drawer. In the bottom of one of his socks he pulled out the piece of coral the alien doctor had given him.

"_If you shatterfry the plasmic shell and modify the dimensional stabiliser to a foldback harmonic of 36.3, you accelerate growth by the power of 59"_

"Ready in about twenty years" He smiled cradling it in his hands.

He would have to wait until he got into Torchwood to start the process. He and Rose would be free of this small little planet. Otherwise. He thought darkly, something that was feeling more frequently, he might die.

Before Rose knew it, it was also 7pm. She has silenced her phone in the office to get the work done but knew that the Doctor had called. Piling up the rest of the work on the side of her desk, she turned off her computer and left the office. As Rose hit the elevator she felt the kinks in the back and neck. A smirk hit her lips, a hot shower and warm arms could cure that.

Later that night……

"Campbell or Avery?" The Doctor shouted into the bedroom door.

'What?" Rose voice echoed from the next room.

"You're married name, do you want Campbell or Avery?" Rose came out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair. The Doctor was sitting on the bed staring at the screen on his laptop. He had refused to join her in the shower due to the mad search of the perfect name. His hair was a mess and he had been in the same PJ bottoms for the past two days.

"What did you ask love?" She asked again, trying to get the water out of her ears. The Doctor looked up to ask again but was distracted by Roses pink robe, which was loosely tied and didn't hide a thing from his eyes. She had become a exhibitionist but only in front of him. Rose caught his eyes, bring him back into focus. The Doctor looked back at the screen.

"Do you want to be Mrs. Thomas Avery or Mrs. Thomas Campbell?"

"Thomas?" Rose smiled sitting on the bed looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah… Tom… Tommy" He looked over smiling.

"I could have lived with Mrs. John Smith" Rose said nonchalantly.

"Rose" He said softly as if that very statement stab him in the heart.

"Sorry Love" She whispered resting a hand on his leg. "You have spent too many hours on this. Why not take break ?"

"There is never enough time to pick a name. It took me forever to pick the Doctor. It has to mean something if you get the chance to choose it"

"So?" Rose looked at the names he had chosen.

"Thomas means Twin. Avery elf council or Campbell crooked mouth " Rose tongue caught in her teeth about the mouth.

"You do have a crooked mouth from time to time."

"So do you" He smiled back. Rose sat up the robe sliding off her shoulders, her body exposed. The Doctor turned to face her, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Doctor Thomas Campbell" Rose smiled, her face hovering over his.

"Rose Campbell" The Doctor smiled as Roses pink lips came closer to his.

"I think I like it" Rose whispered before slowly moving herself away.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Doctor almost growled in protest as her warm naked body vanished from his hands.

"You need to take a shower" She sniffed the air around him. "You stink"

The Doctor got up slowly placing the laptop carefully on the bed. Rose felt the blush move across her body as his hungry eyes moved over her. An evil grin spread over his lips as he ran her into the bathroom.

The next morning Rose was lucky there were no bobbies on the road when she raced to work. Showering with The Doctor had become a long task indeed. Finally sitting at her desk, she found something new and it was from the top. There had been an unauthorized landing outside of a small town in Glasgow. Rose put the pictures of the humanoid alien into the computer and gotten no reply. Rose signed heavily going through the archive planet by planet.

Calling her father she mention the computer issue.

"Dig deeper we need it in two hours"

The poor beings had been under UNIT quarantine for three days and were starting to get aggressive. Rose rested back into her chair rubbing her face in defeat. Then the idea struck her. Who did now have on this planet who knew about the whole universe. Picking up the phone she called her father secretary.

"Joan. What's my number?"

Roses cell phone went off for a couple rings before The Doctor could grabbed it.

"'ello"

"Toms it's me" The Doctor smiled at his new name coming from his lovers lips.

"Is something wrong?" He asked almost immediately.

"I'm fine but I need you help" Rose breathed a moment. "Do you know anything about the Argolin?"

"Yeah had to deal with them a while back. Why?"

"Well they seemed to have crash landed somewhere is Glasgow."

"The Argolin?" The Doctor said. " On a parallel world, landing on earth"

"Are there other species that have the ability to travel through the parallel universes?"

"Not that I know of. It is possible that since this is an parallel universe so…"

"Could your data be right for this species? Could their past be the same ?"

"That can only be answered by them"

"I have to set up a mission to visit them since they have been…. contained"

"Is there a military threat?" The Doctor asked.

"Nothing more then usual"

"This species is either very aggressive or very passive"

"Get your paperwork done and you can go with us"

"Enough motivation for me"

Doctor Thomas Campbell walked into Torchwood a few hours later. Handing over the paperwork to Peters secretary, it was quickly filed.

"Congratulations Doctor Campbell." He said shaking The Doctors hand.

"Thank you Mr. Tyler… Sir" The Men smiled at each other. Rose walked in looking at them with a questioning look.

"Have you two finally become friends or something?" Rose said crossing her arms.

The two men moved back, Pete sitting down on his chair, offering them to sit.

"I already called Jackie. We rescheduled dinner for tomorrow night" He frowned. "There is this more pressing matter that needs to be taken care before a family dinner" Pete took Roses briefing off his desk then handed it over to the Doctor who scanned it over. Pete paced for a moment then sat on his desk.

" Unit has kept the area secure. The "Argolin"" Looking over at The Doctor for confirmation, who nodded. "Seem to be passive and looking for help. Their translator device seems to have broken upon their crash landing. So… we need you to help" His eyes fixed on the Doctor.

"If I remember correctly your government had translation software available four years ago. What happened with that?" The Doctor eyes stared defiantly back. Pete eyes shied away.

"Something you will be working on in the upcoming months. But for right now we need real time communication."

"Very well" The Doctor nodded.

"What's the plan?" Pete moving the attention on Rose.

"The team has been setup, we will debrief everyone on an hour." Pete nodded. Turning around, looking out the window.

"Get suited up. I'll see you on level 12" They both nodded and headed four floors down, to the armory.

As they exited the elevator they were greeted by a large steel door. Rose entered her code swinging it open she lead the way inside. Inside the right wall was 10 feet long lined with any human and alien weapon available so far. The rest of the vault was a training area along with lockers, benches and some showers in the back.

"So we get to dress up like Rambo and go make peace with our neighbors." The Doctor said looking over all the guns, bullet proof vests and uniforms. Fingering the weapons in disgust, he looked over at Rose. She was paying him no mind as she began pulling together two uniforms and laying them on the bench behind them.

"I know you don't like weapons but just…." Rose stated softly, but The Doctor shook his head. Walking over to the handguns the Doctor picked up a 9 millimeter. Rose jumped as she heard a full clip load into the weapon.

"Thomas Campbell will carry but not fire." Putting the safety on he laid it beside his uniform. Doing a quick check to see if there was anyone around, the Doctor slipped down to his boxers. Rose looked over at the hard, concentrated look in her lovers eyes and hated herself. The Doctor as a solider. Shaking it off for now she followed suit and slipped on her gear. Suited up, Rose moved back to the wall as the Doctor attached this thigh holster and slid in the 9mm. He turned his attention to Rose who was loading up a automatic, ammo and side piece.

"I hope we can change this world" The Doctor voice was full of despair, looking at her with the same look Rose had given him earlier. They had been peacemakers in there other life and now they were armed to kill. Rose turned their faces mirrored with concern of the situation they found themselves in. That if things went wrong that they may have to kill to protect the one you love. Even with the bulk of their wear they embraced.

"With your help I hope we change a lot of things" Rose whispered into the Doctor shoulder.

Tormented, with the feel of the gun on his hip, The Doctor pulled away.

"I don't know if I can do this" The Doctor whispered running his fingers through his hair.

"This is an easy mission. A friendly mission" Rose said trying to ease the situation. The Doctor looked at her in pure disbelief.

"Sure" He said bitterly.

She couldn't deal with this now, Rose face went into solider mode, dark and blank. It was the same face she used everyday until she saw The Doctor again.

"Lets get this over with" Rose said looking at the doctor, his face mirroring hers.

" Fine" He stated.

Rose turned and with his help put their stuff away in a locker. Locking it with her pass code Rose turned to face him. She handed him an extra clip.

"Just in case" The Doctor nodded and shoved it inside one of the large pockets of his pants. Without another word he headed to the elevator. Rose now in her ready mode followed behind.

On the outside Rose was ready for anything but on the inside her soul burned. Glancing at The Doctors reflection on the sliver panels of the elevator she wanted to cry. She had not told him the truth of her job at Torchwood.

"We are to protect the earth and its inhabitants at any cost. Aliens are to treated as a threat until found other wise."

"The programmed response" The Doctor spit bitterly.

As they stepped out on the 12th floor, It finally hit them. Their life of happiness and peace was far from complete. In fact it had yet to begin.

TBC

REVIEW LOVED AND WANTED


	7. Live Long and Prosper Humans

Live long and prosper, humans

The Argolin mission had gone off with nothing more then a friendly welcome. The Aliens were of a passive sort and were happy to hear their own tongue when the doctor spoke.

Loudis, their leader, offered whatever his people could for Earths assistance in getting back home.

The Torchwood crew moved around picking up the finally pieces of the torn ship when the leader approached the Doctor. Loudis towered over the Doctor, a pale skin being with white hair and blue eyes. At gentle soul in aura but large in stature and build. The Doctor had forgotten about their white togas and almost laughed. But Loudis was powerful as Caesar no wonder the TTF (Torchwood Task Force) had surrounded them.

"They seem very happy" Loudis' tight scowl surveyed the scene before him.

"If it's aliens it's theirs" The Doctor voice growled in undertones. Loudis turned away then leaned toward the Doctor.

"Why should we trust these children? After they treated us like dogs" Loudis causing the Doctors annoyance to spike. The Doctor opened his mouth to carry on the human bashing when he caught a glimpse of his sanity. Rose. With her weapons shed, Rose helped some children carry their belongings to the transport truck. Her eyes bore into his and the fire extinguished.

The Leader turned around to see the glance of the two. He was confused. This doctor obviously not a human, lost his view when he looked at this human female.

"That woman, who is she?" Loudis voice turned cold, his bitterness not yet dissolved.

"Rose Tyler" The Doctor empty eyes met his. "My wife"

A look of pain crossed Loudis face.

"You are bonded to one of them, yet you hate them." The Doctor shook his head trying mostly to convince himself more the Loudis.

"I don't hate them." The Doctor taking a step back his eyes fixing back on Rose, Loudis aura making him choke. The proud leader had a point and the Doctor was following him down the path he was trying to fight. Anger, hate, war. Before Loudis could speak, one of Pete's head cronies walked up. Walter was a portly boy of 20 and one of Petes professional ass kissers, probably a lawyer. The Doctor had yet to speak with the young man as his head was too busy keeping Petes colon clean.

"Well I see you two have become fast friends" Walter grinned like he cared, then stretched his hand out to Loudis. Loudis just stood there with a stone cold look.

"They don't shake hands. No touch" The Doctor wiggled his fingers, trying not to laugh as the boy got flustered.

Walter cleared his throat, clutching a clip board in his stumpy fat fingers until his knuckles went white. The Doctor saw Lourdis smirk.

"He likes you" Loudis whispered in his native tongue. Walter quickly pulled his pen from the clip and pointed it in the Loudis' direction. The wide mouth opened to speak but then he quickly spun at the Doctor.

"Can you translate for me Doctor" Walter asked the Doctor, with a strange grin. The Doctor smiled a eat shit grin back at Walter.

"They already know about the repairs"

"Tell him we're housing them at Torchwood. It just temporary until we repair their ship. They also need an escort that will be you, Doctor" The Doctor nodded and translated.

Lourdis simply nodded and pointed at the Doctor.

The Doctor and Rose loaded the rest of the people into the large transport truck.

Rose took his hand as she turned to leave.

"I'll meet you at home" The Doctor nodded, Rose obviously holding back. The Doctor realized that the looked of hate on Lourdis face was plastered on his as well. He softened it for her for a moment. Squeezing her hand he entered the back of the transport.

The ride was quiet. Most of the people still in shock, including the Doctor, which lucky for him no one saw. If he kept talking the veil would fall and he would lose the respect of these people and that would be bad for everyone. He felt the leaders stare at this weapon, the Doctors aching leg twitched nervously.

"You are a man of many tongues Doctor" Loudis spoke in a whisper. "Why are you stuck on this planet?"

"Destiny, I suppose" The Doctor added dully, trying to let the leader know there was no more to speak of.

"Why do you carry a weapon?" Loudis asked in kind, trying not to make the alien man more uncomfortable. " The way you speak, I trusted you with my life before I knew you"

"The way you were treated, that's not very hard" The Doctor suddenly felt more polluted the more the two spoke. His time lord was pulsing in his head. Stupid apes.

"I am sorry for the hospitality you were original offered but their really not that bad." The Doctor said into the floor. His eyes would lie. He didn't know these parallel humans the only ones he knew were worth it. Damn a headache was starting.

"Teach them sir and more peacemakers will come their way" Loudis offered.

The Doctor turned his head sideways holding the bridge of his nose. "I'm working on it"

When reaching Torchwood towers they headed to the back. Down in the belly of the beast so to speak. The Doctor found Loudis and his forty comrades a place to sleep. Set up with a hot meal and some security he left them to rest.

"Tomorrow will you be with us" Loudis quickly asked.

"I would but" The Doctor stammered trying to get to the elevator.

"Your human mate"

"Dinner with the family' The Leader nodded in understanding. "But if you need me they have my 'mates' mobile"

The Doctor grabbed the elevator and not to soon. Resting his back against the wall he wept. He felt like a tool of the system, a lackey, he needed a word for Peter Alan Tyler.

Pete was on the phone with Jackie when a furious Doctor rammed into his office.

"Off the phone now!" The Doctor roared.

"Jacks call you later" Pete said hanging up, evilly glaring at the intruder. "You better have a good reason for bursting in on me"

"Oh yes!" The Doctor said moving to his desk, leaning to shout in Petes face. "This treatment has to stop. These people would never had hurt us!"

"Sit down!" Pete voice demanded. The Doctor pushed away, his mouth dropped wordlessly. Pete pointed silently. The Doctor nodded defeated sitting down in the chair opposite the desk.

"Don't come to me with that shite."  
Peter started his voice still but the fury lay beneath.

" You know better then anyone how things work. Most of us haven't even seen beyond this blue sky, but when it comes to protecting something, damn it." Pete pounded his fist on the desk. " We come first" Leaning back against his chair, Pete saw the Doctor lean further down. His head between his knees. Peters fury died. He understood the Doctor's pain but the Doctor understood his as well, just the thought could tear anyone apart. Pete forgotten that this man before him was learning to be just that. An ordinary man.

"Teach us Doctor and we'll follow. You said it yourself we are a young species"

"I'm sorry Pete" The Doctor whispered, running his hands through his hair. Looking up he rubbed his face a moment.

"It's just" He couldn't finish. He was ashamed he had blown up and then lost control. How human he was becoming.

Pete chair creaked as he moved to his future son in law. Laying a gentle hand on his shoulder, the Doctor met eyes his.

"Your right to feel that way Mate. We'll make the world better" Pete voice was more then the Doctor could bare. The Doctor felt pathetic and above all weak. Damn. The Doctor shook off Pete hand and stood.

"John Lennon and I seem to seek something that can never exist" He looked up at Pete with a defeated smile. "I'll do what I can"

Rose had gone right home after the whole ordeal. She would take the uniform back when she wanted. As she stripped into just her knickers, Rose thought about the look on her Doctors face. What they had done to the visitors just because they were afraid. It hurt her as much or more then it hurt him. It was her people, her company and she didn't even warn him, that was made it worse. On top of that guilt, she had taken a part in making the Doctor just like the rest of the them. Completely exhausted Rose could cry nor yawn. Climbing into in to bed pressing herself into the Doctor pillow. Finally after fighting with her demons, Rose fell into a deep sleep.

Pete had gotten the Doctor a ride home and a message that dinner was at 6. The Doctor thanked man named Jason for the ride and trudged into the skyscraper. The desk man handed him mail as he walked to the elevator. With the penthouse button illuminated and no one in there but him he opened the three envelopes with his new name on them.

Well it was official, Doctor Thomas Campbell was citizen of London, England, Earth. There was still much to do before the dinner with family tomorrow but right now all he wanted a bath and bed.

Coming in the front door it was almost completely dark, save for the bedroom light upstairs. The Doctor went into the kitchen to quench his dry throat. Walking into the living room he started at the light for a moment. Symbolism was more then he could handle at the moment, Rose had lied to him the first time. Unknowingly she brought him into the dark world of human fear and anger. Had the real Doctor known how hard it would be to live with it full time. So easy to yell at leaders then escaped to the comforts of what was left of the Time Lord world, the beloved Tardis. Was Rose enough to stay here in a world that would likely consume him? Would she be enough to save him from becoming like the rest of them? Was she enough? Cursing his alien counterpart The Doctor slowly walked up the stairs to the bedroom. All he wanted was to forget and go to sleep but the object of distraction and concern was sleeping in his spot. It was Roses bedside light that was still on, Rose was dead to the world. Deciding not to disturb her, he walked into the bathroom shedding his clothes as he went. Turning on the hot water in the large tub he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked more tired then he ever had before. Rubbing his face a moment wanting the pain and doubt to disappear. He never feared something more then the future. To make this planet worth while there was much to be done for its citizens. Then a thought flickered in his mind, did he had enough time to do it. He tried to laugh instead of cry. Before allowing his emotions to overrule him the tub was ready.

Slowly setting himself in the near scorching water he felt this body relax for the first time in over three weeks. There was not a single thought or worry in his mind as the whole body was submerged. As he moved to close his eyes, he heard the door open. Slowly it creaked opened by a half asleep Rose.

"Sorry" She whispered shielding her eyes from the light. "Got to pee"

Roses eyes started to focus as trying not to look at his body in the tub.

"I'm sorry" She whispered, washing her hands with the pink hand towel. "I should have"

"What?" The Doctor snapped "Warn me. You did what you had to."

"I had nothing to do with my orders Doctor. I have to do what I'm told"

"After everything you're a slave to your government!" the Doctor was getting upset and it was ruining his relaxing tub. "Sorry" He whispered. Rose was looking down at the sink trying not to cry.

"I know why you did it. I'm just going through culture shock I guess" The Doctor whispered, closing his eyes. Rose kneeled down brushed his hair off his forehead, pressing a light kiss.

"I hope you can forgive me one day." Rose moved to get up when his hand reached out clasping hers. His eyes met hers.

"I…I love you" His eyes boring into hers. Rose smiled softly.

"I love you too" Squeezing his hand she pulled away. "Have I good bath"

"Care to join me" The Doctor said quickly, Rose shook her head.

"I'll leave you be" She smiled sadly. The Doctor eyes were staring her down with annoyance.

"Get in will you." Rose took off her knickers tossing them in the corner. The Doctor sat up to help her in front of him. Stepping in slowly, Rose rested back against his warm body, the Doctor arms wrapping around her for an embrace. There was a pleasant silence and relaxation that followed. Both just enjoying the safe arms of the other. Rose opened her eyes a moment then giggled a little.

"There bubbles in here" Rose whispered her hands floating around in the pink fluff.

"Had to get clean too you know" The Doctor didn't move. Rose touched his brow and his brown eyes met hers. Their feelings of pain had sedated but it was still in his eyes. Time Lord eyes. The brown orbits looked darker then before.

"I want to give you a massage" She whispered above a still breath lost in his gaze. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her lips.

"I'd love it but I think you need it more then I" He turned her round before she could protest his hands moved skillfully on the base of her neck.

Rose felt the new knots she had acquired since she had started working on his earth, carrying around heavy artillery was still something new to her.

"We've got dinner at 6" The Doctor added like it was nothing. It took Rose by surprise, he sounded like he was looking forward to it.

Rose started to laugh.

"What did the aliens do to you? Was there some sort of body swap?"

"Oy" The Doctor said going to tickle her sides making Rose laugh even harder.

"I'm trying to adjust" he stated. Rose nodded looking away, as he continued the massage. Soon the warmth of the water started to dissipate they got out.

Turning off Roses lamp they got in bed, holding each other close.

"I love you" The Doctor whispered cradling his head in a pillow. Rose held his arms close to her, too tired to reply but he knew, he always knew.

Early the next morning, Rose slammed the alarm off for the first of the morning. While they both grumbled under the comforter, the phone rang. The Doctor grabbed the phone sitting up in order to yell at them properly.

" Doc it's Pete. Just want to let you know, the Argolin were fine. We're repairing their ship as we speak. Stay home we'll see you at 6" Pete sounded as if he was not yet awake, then apologizing for yawning in the Doctor ear.

"Get some coffee. We'll see you later" The Doctor yawning in response. He laid the phone gently in the stand then unplugged the phone from the wall.

"Day off, then no calls, no distractions." He grumbled.

As moved back into the sheets, the second alarm went off. Before Rose could even move the naked form of her love moved to the cruel device. His pale body ridged in agitation, proceed to rip it out of the wall and throw it across the room.

"I'll buy you another" The Doctor yawned getting back into bed. Rose giggled softly pressing herself back into her pillow.

Hours past the couple still asleep. Rose woke slowly and glanced at her watch. Rolling over she looked over at her sleeping mate.

"Doctor it's nearly 2" Rose whispered trying hard to wake his softly.

"Guess we better get something done. I did get paid today" The Doctor yawned stretching his limbs.

"Did dad get an account for you?" Rose said getting out of bed.

"Yup all set up got the card yesterday in the mail" The Doctor yawned again swinging his legs over the bed. Rose moved into his arms sharing a good morning kiss.

"Care to shop for your ring today?" He asked with a smirk, Rose smile grew 10x.

"That's a silly question." She said batting his arm. " Anyway got to have the proof for mum" Rose said as she spun around twirling. Smiling excitedly as she went into the bathroom and started the shower.

"She already knows." He whispered. How easy it was to change from the bitterness of the world to the happiness of "Them". Shaking the thought from his head once more he went to surprise Rose in the shower.

TBC

Sorry this took so long everyone. Writers block is the real culprit. There will probably be maybe two more chapters. So hope to like this and please review. ta


End file.
